Devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and wearable computers, are becoming ubiquitous and indispensable tools used by many users to create content (e.g., by taking photos, recording videos, authoring posts on social networking sites, etc.). For example, a user of these devices may take photos while at a particular location or event or may indicate that the user is at the particular location or event on a social networking site. In addition, information (e.g., current weather, a GPS location, etc.) related to the location or event may be captured by these devices. Despite having access to this information, it can be difficult for the user to harness this information and, more particularly, use such information to assist the user in making decisions and/or assessments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for presenting information related to an event based on metadata.